


Dean's Awesome C@ck

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Inspired by..., M/M, Magic Cock, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Squabbling, Viagra, after sex - Freeform, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue-only drabble inspired by a WordPorn post: There's a million ways to say 'I love you,' you just have to listen. Dean has some interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Awesome C@ck

 

“Sam.”

“What.”

“Roll over.”

“Mmphnocomfy.”

“Don’t make me shove you.”

“Like that’s happening.”

“I will. I’ll do it.”

“You talk a lot for someone who just got ridden like a roller coaster.”

“Man… can we do that again?”

“If you can, I don’t wanna know how.”

“Using Viagra is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“You do not! …right?”

“I don’t fuck and tell.”

“Dean, if you could publish every single time we fucked or I gave you head, you would actually pay for our subscription to the Tribune.”

“Hey. Someone’s gotta use those fake cards. Might as well be me.”

“I told you to go straight.”

“That’s not what you said half an hour ago.”

“Ugh. G’way.”

“No. Roll over.”

“I don’t want to roll over. Don’t get any ideas. It’s not happening, even if you took ten Viagras.”

“What if I told you I did?”

“Then good luck explaining that to the EMTs.”

“They’d be jealous.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Tell me my cock is awesome.”

“Nuh uh.”

“It’s so awesome, it tipped over the nightstand.”

“Your cock didn’t tip over anything, especially not the nightstand.”

“And the lamp.”

“Which you’re paying for. Wait! Your cock did not…”

“That’s how awesome it is.”

“Why do you want me to roll over?”

“So you don’t fall asleep in the wet spot, you ingrate.”

“Oh.”

“Now say my cock is awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is installment 100??
> 
> I wanted to do something big but then I was like, you know what? This is them. 
> 
> Random inspiration struck me and I listened. Woo! Thank you all for being here for 100 installments of these two bickering, squabbling, and knocking down furniture. 
> 
> It's a heavy world we live in right now. I hope I can contribute something positive to it with these. Take care of yourselves, please. <3


End file.
